


Mechanics

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis' car breaks down on the way to a shoot, and he has no way of getting help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanics

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa gift for nippleansantaparty. I'm sorry that it took so long, but I hope the fic itself will make up for that.  
> It probably won't tho lol  
> But feel free to bug me for something else if you aren't satisfied!

The sleek yellow car sped along the lonely, dusty road, contrasting sharply with the bleak environment. There was not a sound but the gentle humming of the motor and the whispers of the rushing wind. At least, until Francis’ manager decided to give him a ring.

Francis, the driver, reached over to the passenger seat without taking his eyes off the road, grabbing his phone and putting it to his ear. Before he even had the chance to say a simple ‘hello’, Arthur’s furious voice blared in his ear drums.

“Francis I can’t believe you! Your photo shoot is today and you go and decide to go off to who knows where! Where are you anyway?”

Sighing, Francis rolled his eyes. “Arthur, Arthur. Relax. I’ll be there in time, don’t worry.”

“But-”

“Oh A-Arthu- I can’t hea… you’re-- eaking up…” Francis completed the fraud with some half-attempted static noises.

“You can damn well hear me you piece of sh-” Francis hung up before Arthur could explode on him. He tossed the phone over onto the passenger side, and pushed the gas pedal down even more, smiling at the feeling of the wind in his hair and the passing scenery.

A few minutes passed and a dull clunking sound came from the engine. Then another one, and finally a noisy thud and the car slowed to a stop. Swearing to himself, Francis got out of the car and approached the front of it. Popping open the hood, he stared at the engine for a good minute before realizing he knew nothing about cars. He closed the hood in defeat and went to retrieve his cellphone. The prospect of Arthur bitching at him for an hour straight wasn’t an appealing one, but he didn’t have any other option.

“No signal…” Francis’ shoulders drooped as he put his phone down and went to sit on the hood, hoping that some passerby would come and help him out.

An hour passed by without so much as a single car in sight. And then another passed. One more and Francis was about to give up and start walking until he could find help or cell phone service. Just as he stood up, however, a car came down the road and pulled up next to him

The man that stuck his head out the window had unnaturally white hair, crimson eyes, and a friendly grin. “What’s up? Car broke down?” the man asked and Francis nodded. “All right, hop on in.”

The man introduced himself as Gilbert, and most of the ride was spent with him talking endlessly, allowing Francis only a few nods and one sentence replies. After half an hour or so, they pulled into the driveway of a small, but cozy looking house. Gilbert stepped out of the vehicle and Francis followed close behind.

“You’re free to hang out in the living room until I bring your car over here. My little brother’s a mechanic so he can fix it up in no time.”

Francis nodded “Thank you very much for all your help.”

“No problem,” Gilbert waved his thanks off with a grin. “I’m going to let my brother know you’re here and then go and get your car with the tow truck.” He then disappeared into what Francis assumed was the garage.

Francis sat down on the couch and looked around. The living room was almost inhumanly neat, with every object immaculately placed and without a speck of dust to be seen. A row of pictures were framed along the wall, and Francis stood to get a closer look. All of the pictures were of Gilbert and another man - presumably his brother - and sometimes they were with a dog. The brother had gorgeous blond hair and the most stunning blue eyes Francis had ever seen. With his square jaw and perfect facial features, Francis was sure he must be quite popular with women and men alike.

Just as he was about to sit back down, Francis heard a faint clunk from the room Gilbert went into. His curiosity getting the better of him, he walked over to the door. Upon opening it and poking his head inside, Francis caught sight of the same blond man hunched over an old-looking car. The man turned his head towards Francis.

“Hello,” the man said.

“Hello, I hope I’m not bothering you, but it was starting to get lonely in there by myself.”

“That’s fine, you’re not bothering me. As a matter of fact, can you hold this in place while I tighten it?” The man pointed to a part of the engine.

“Oh sure,” Francis held on to the piece, grimacing at the feeling of oil on his skin. “I’m Francis Bonnefoy, by the way. I mean, I’m sure you’ve heard of me.”

“I’m Ludwig, and no I’ve never heard of you.”

“Never? Really?” Francis sighed and brushed a strand of hair from his face with his free hand. “Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure… There, you can let go now. There should be a rag over there to wipe your hand on,” He jerked his head to show the direction.

As he rubbed the grime away from his hand, Francis looked Ludwig over. He was even more beautiful than he was in the pictures. His perfectly sculpted muscles shone with oil and sweat, and a few stray hair fell from his otherwise immaculate hair onto his forehead.

“You’re… very handsome.”

The offhanded comment caused Ludwig to jerk up and consequently hit his head on the open hood. He swore to himself, rubbing his injured head.

“Are you okay?” Francis dashed over to him.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Ludwig said without making eye contact.

“You’re blushing.” Francis smirked.

“Shut up.”

Francis’ smirk didn’t leave his face. “Hey, I’m late to a photoshoot of mine, but I’m wondering if you’d come along with me.”

“A photoshoot?”

“I think you’d make a great model.”


End file.
